Terco Corazón
by Nea Poulain
Summary: La encuentra muy pelirroja, irritante, no se parece a esas chicas con las que le gusta salir para pasar el rato. Eso piensa él, pero su corazón es algo muy diferente.
1. Con olor a hierba

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Con olor a hierba**

* * *

_"—[…]Si quieres hacer experimentos, te las tendrás que arreglar sólo, porque yo no pienso volver a meterme en líos por tú culpa._

_Aer hizo una mueca de decepción._

_—Pues es una lástima —aseguró—, porque sin ti no será ni la mitad de interesante_

_Y la besó sin previo aviso."_

_Epílogo, La emperatriz de lo etéreos, Laura Gallego García._

* * *

Sirius Black era uno de esos chicos rebeldes, que salían con las chicas porque éstas besaban muy bien y que tenían un severo problema con sus raíces. Sirius Black era de esa calaña. Había logrado seducir a casi todas las muchachas de su mismo curso y de los dos de adelante; una tarde Remus había pronosticado que Sirius saldría con la mitad de la población femenina de Hogwarts, y Sirius, que se había tomado sus palabras al pie de la letra, ahora, además de molestas a Quejicus, a hacer travesuras en la compañía de James y a desestabilizar los nervios de McGonagall, se dedicaba a invitar a salir a la chica que se le apareciera enfrente.

Había salido con todas las de su curso. Excepto con Lily Evans.

Evans era harina de otro costal. A James le gustaba —y estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella—, lo cual bastaba para que Sirius desistiera, porque él nunca, nunca, traicionaría a un hermano. Además estaba que ella era muy arisca y ponía cara de desagrado cada que Black aparecía en su campo visual. Otra razón más para desistir.

Por alguna inexplicable razón, Sirius Black no podía dejar de mirar a Lily Evans. Su cabello le parecía rojo ardiente desde hacía unos días y sus ojos verdes esmeralda le parecían unos ojos muy bonitos. Pero nada más. Simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla —porque había que admitir que Evans no estaba nada mal—, pero nada más. No había nada más.

O eso creía —y de eso se convencía— Sirius.

* * *

—¿Te piensas quedar mirando a las musarañas del techo toda la hora? —Era la voz de Evans con ese tono tan fastidioso. Sirius Black bajó la vista del techo (donde se había pasado los últimos cinco minutos) y encaró a la muchacha que le estaba hablando, con mala cara y voz aún peor.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —dijo él, sonriendo sarcásticamente, inmune a las palabras hirientes de Evans—, ese es mi estado natural.

—Mira, Black, vamos a dejar las cosas en claro: yo no pienso hacer todo el trabajo sola sólo para que tú te saques una E gratis —aclaró Lily, con el tono de voz peligroso—. McGonagall me puso a trabajar contigo porque no quería que tú y Potter deslastraran toda el aula de nuevo. Y lo voy a superar. Ahora —añadió—, ¿quieres poner los pies en la tierra y hacer el favor de ayudar?

—No te sulfures…

—Black, cállate.

—Te juro que jamás había tenido a nadie tan desagradable como compañero de trabajo —comentó Black, mordaz, pero Evans no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y abrió el libro que había puesto en la mesa.

Black estaba en la biblioteca; increíble. Estaba en compañía de Evans; aún más increíble. Y no había habido necesidad de arrastrarlo para que se sentara ante esa mesa. Porque hay que dejar algo en claro: Sirius Black no entraba a la biblioteca a menos de que fuera por, una cita, Remus, y una urgencia. Y en ese momento se disponía a hacer un trabajo de Transformaciones.

Se pasaron toda la hora trabajando. Al menos, Lily lo hizo y Sirius se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y decir que sí, para desesperación de la muchacha. En todo el rato lo que más le molestó es que Sirius estuviera comiéndosela con la mirada. No le despegó los ojos en todo el rato, como no se molestó en ponérselos ni al libro, ni al pergamino.

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres? —Lily Evans cerró el libro—. No me has dejado de mirar todo el rato. —Estaba ceñuda. Por alguna razón tampoco así se veía tan mal, como pensó Sirius con una punzada de culpabilidad.

—No quiero nada, Evans, pero gracias por preguntar —respondió él con esa maldita sonrisa que hacía que todas las chicas cayeran rendidas a sus pies; Lily se apresuró a apartar la mirada de allí—. ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

Lily bufó.

—Lo he hecho todo yo —replicó ceñuda—, porque tú no has contribuido con nata el todo rato. Así que Black, trabaja…

—Evans, yo no nací para llenar pergaminos, ni para hacer los deberes de transformaciones, ni para adorar a McGonagall —replicó Sirius, con la voz arrebatadora y con ese tonito que seducía hasta a la más reticente—. Huelga decir que no he aprendido casi nada en todos estos años —bostezó, actuando—. Las clases son un muy buen momento para dormir, ¿sabías?

—Sólo cállate, Black, me puedo concentrar más fácilmente si no estás hablando —le dijo ella de malhumor y volvió a sumir la vista en el libro.

—No entiendo por qué me hiciste venir —comentó él.

—¿Por qué se _supone_ que debemos de hacer el trabajo _juntos_? —le replicó Lily, sarcástica, cerrando el libro de un golpe.

—Ajá —asintió Sirius y por un momento pareció conforme. Sólo por un momento. Después, volvió a la carga—: Pero de todos modos, Evans, la que está haciendo todo el trabajo eres tú. Así que yo no veo que hago aquí.

—¡Porque tú no cooperas! —le respondió ella, con ganas de tirarle el libro a la cabeza… aunque visto de otro modo, el libro no se merecía acabar en la cabeza de Black (además de que la señora Pince los correría).

—Deja de sulfurarte, Evans. Si eres enojona, te saldrán muchas arrugas. —Sí, Sirius Black era inmune a Lily Evans y a su mal humor. Se preguntó qué diría James de aquello y no pudo evitar sentir una pequeñísima punzada de culpabilidad por estar con la muchacha que le gustaba a su mejor amigo; aunque sólo fuera para hacer un trabajo.

* * *

Lily había acabado el trabajo. Ella sola y con su propio mérito, porque Sirius se había limitado a decir "sí" mil veces y ella se había acabado hartando. Finalmente, salieron juntos de la biblioteca. Sus brazos se rozaron al salir y Sirius se quedó petrificado, sintiendo el suave tacto de Evans (joder, porque se había fijado en la chica de la que estaba enamorado su mejor amigo, ¿no había peor traición que esa?).

Sirius se acercó hasta acortar la distancia de los rostros de ambos. Sirius Black no se andaba con rodeos, mientras más claras fueran las cosas, mucho mejor. Así que se aproximó hasta a ella y la besó sin previo aviso. Incluso el mismo se sorprendió. La besó con furia, y por un momento pudo distinguir los ojos sorprendidos de la chica, que lo miraban.

Increíblemente, Lily Evans le había correspondido.

Sirius Black lo último que alcanzó a pensar después de ver los parpados de Lily Evans caídos y sus labios temblorosos, eso que todo olía a hierba verde. La besó de nuevo, con un dejo de desesperación, aferrando sus manos a la espalda de la muchacha.

* * *

**Este es un Siris B. / Lily E. que escribí en 2010, y, que estuvo en Potterfics. **

_Nea Poulain_


	2. Quiero dormir cansado

**Quiero dormir cansado**

* * *

_"Tiy pensaba que Nefertiti vivía, desde que tenía diez años, en una soledad que sólo rompían sus encuentros con Ajenatón._

_Ahora que él se alejaba, su soledad no volvería a ser quebrantada"_

_XVIII, Nefertiti, Jacqueline Dauxois._

* * *

Sirius Black había sufrido todo tipo de experiencias con las chicas a las que había seducido alguna vez y con las que había salido otras tantas. Pero nada era como aquello. Vio como Lily que quedaba petrificada una vez que el besó terminó y, poco a poco, como se empezaba a convulsionar por el llanto. Nunca una chica había llorado así en su presencia y él no supo que tenía que hacer. Lily se alejó un poco, que no hizo ademán de salir corriendo y, por primera vez en su vida, Sirius Black se quedó petrificado.

Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera tenía idea de que debía hacer. Y por primera vez, se sentía culpable después de besar a una chica. Pero él era Sirius Black, y ser Sirius Black equivalía a no decir lo siento. De hecho, jamás había pronunciado esas palabras.

De hecho, Sirius estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas se le lanzaran encima y le rodearan el cuello, a que se babearan por él y quien sabe cuántas muestras de admiración más. Lily era un caso aparte, totalmente aparte. De hecho, Sirius ni siquiera podía comprender porque le había correspondido con ese beso. Evans lo odiaba, y encontraba increíbles maneras de demostrárselo cada que se dirigían la palabra.

Aquel no era el caso, claro que no. De hecho, Sirius empezaba a ser consciente de que había besado a la chica de quien James estaba perdidamente enamorado. Eso era una traición. Pero en ese momento no tuvo tiempo de pensar.

Abrazó A Lily Evans; él no sabía porque lloraba, pero bueno... una chica nunca había llorado así delante de él. Y así acabo convertido esa noche en el paño de lágrimas de Evans, que, por una vez en su vida, no lo golpeó, no intento correrlo, ni le dijo que era un completo estúpido. Y tampoco hizo gala de su mal genio. Simplemente, se quedó en los brazos de Sirius Black, que maldecía interiormente.

* * *

Intentó no mirarla. Y _casi_ lo logró. A la mañana siguiente había tomado la firme decisión de hacer como si lo hubiera olvidado todo y llegó al comedor dispuesto a no verla y a ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada de soslayo. El problema es que uno no se olvidaba de Lily Evans tan rápidamente y acabó, de nuevo, mirando e intentando que los ojos verdes esmeralda le devolvieran la mirada.

Lo hicieron. Sí, justo en el último momento, cuando Lily pasó al lado de Sirius para ir a clases. Ella se sonrojó un poco, sólo un poco y siguió su camino ignorando olímpicamente a Sirius. James no se dio cuenta de nada… gracias a dios. Y entonces sí, Sirius decidió que sería mucho mejor olvidarse de todo y fingir que no había sucedido nada.

Lástima. Porque no logró tampoco.

Lily Evans era imposible de olvidar. Así lo decidió Sirius unas cuantas horas después, cuando tuvo que admitir que esa maldita pelirroja se le había clavado hasta la médula de los huesos y no había poder humano capaz de hacerla salir. Además ella también lo miraba de cuando en cuando. Sólo de cuando en cuando y se sonrojaba un poco algunas veces, cuando él le devolvía la mirada. A Sirius le entraban ganas de besarla cada que Evans hacía eso.

Cinco segundos después recordaba que iba a olvidarla para siempre.

Y dos después volvía a desear besarla.

* * *

Diplomáticamente, hacían como que nada había pasado en absoluto, pero desgraciadamente eso no les funcionaba en lo más absoluto. Hasta que McGonagall, en su afán de no dejar que James y Sirius trabajaran juntos, volvió a poner a Sirius con Lily. Los primeros cinco minutos trabajaron como gente normal, diplomática y como si a ambos les hubieran lanzado un _obliviate_. Sirius fue el primero en desistir.

—Joder, Evans —musitó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, sin que nada en ella la traicionara.

—¿Por qué diablos no te puedo sacar de mi maldita cabeza? —Sí, con Sirius Black había que ser directos, muy directos. Mientras más, mejor. Lily cerró el libro, apoyó sus codos en él con extrema lentitud y después de volvió hasta él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Sirius, sin embargo, no contestó e hizo lo que llevaba todo el maldito día deseando: la besó de nuevo. Fue como si todo volviera a tomar sentido para él en el momento en que tocó sus labios. Como si hubiera estado dormido todo el día y recién despertara.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Sirius volvió la vista hacia la mesa e hizo algo que por ningún motivo debía de hacer, al menos, en las "Reglas de Sirius Black". Por una vez en su vida, rompió sus intocables normas.

—No te puedo sacar de mi cabeza, ¿sabes? Es imposible.

Por una vez en la vida, Lily Evans se quedó sin respuesta sarcástica posible a aquello. Volvió la vista al libro, lo abrió y siguió trabajando, como si nada de todo eso hubiera pasado. «Joder, Evans», pensó Sirius Black para sus adentros y se quedó mirándola, preguntándose por qué diablos McGonagall los había puesto junto de nuevo.

* * *

Black era de esos que olvidaba a las chicas en un día, tan rápido como se fijaba en ellas y hacía que ellas se fijaran en él. Sí, Sirius Black no se tomaba muchas molestias cuando se trataba de chicas, a menos de que le importaran algo… Pero Evans, bueno, Evans era un casi distinto y ahora se podía decir que estaba en la baba por ella.

—¿No vas a trabajar, verdad? —preguntó ella, derrotada, con el libro abierto.

—Evans, yo no nací para trabajar.

—Ya, eso me ha quedado claro —suspiró ella y se dignó a dirigirle la mirada—. Tal vez si no vas a trabajar te podrías ir a otra parte… aquí no funcionas para nada. —Y cuarenta y ocho horas antes lo habría obligado a quedarse allí. Evans era incomprensible.

—¿Y ese cambio de opinión?

—No me gusta trabajar con alguien que se la pasa mirándome todo el rato. No soy una de tus chicas, Black… ni tampoco quiero ser uno de tus trofeos. Ni nada de eso…

—Entonces, ¿por qué correspondiste a ese beso…? —preguntó él, nada dispuesto a irse. Lily se sonrojó y volvió la vista al libro, pensando que era mejor no contestar a esa pregunta. Así que lo dejó quedarse allí mirándola (joder, que Sirius Black era todo menos civilizado).

Y sí, Sirius Black cada vez tenía más ganas de besarla.


	3. Todo se derrumbó

**Todo se derrumbó**

* * *

_"Muchas veces me he detenido a pensar en aquel momento de silencio, tratando de imaginar lo que Julián debió sentir al comprobar que la mujer a la que había estado esperando […] estaba muerta y que el hijo de ambos se había marchado […] que la vida con la que había soñado […] nunca había existido. La mayoría de nosotros tenemos la dicha o la desgracia de ver cómo la vida se desmorona poco a poco. Para Julián, aquella certeza prendió en cuestión de segundos"_

_Nuria Monfort: Memoria de aparecidos, La Sombra del Viento, Carlos Ruiz Zafón._

* * *

Sirius Black sabía en qué se metía. Sí, sabía que liarse con Lily Evans equivalía a firmar su sentencia de muerte y la enemistad con su mejor amigo. Pero, ¿por qué diablos había ido a fijarse en la única, la única, chica en la que nunca jamás se debería de haber fijado? Sirius no creía en las patrañas del destino… la predestinación y demás; en ese momento… bueno, no sabía que pensar.

Sólo sabía que se estaba metiendo en un problema enorme.

Uno tal vez, demasiado grande para él.

De todos modos, de sólo pensar en Lily Evans (concretamente, en sus labios y su forma de besar), se le olvidaba casi todo. Como si estuviera enfermo. Ahora que había acabado por aceptar que Lily no se le saldría tan pronto de su cerebro, no paraba de mirarla —siempre que James no podía enterarse, eso sí—.

Aquello, simplemente no podía acabar nada bien.

* * *

Esta vez había entrado en la biblioteca por su propio pie, sólo y Evans no había tenido que obligarlo, lo cual era… increíble. Sirius Black jamás entraba a la biblioteca a menos de que ocurriera una urgencia (o necesitará a Remus, pero generalmente esto era cuando había ocurrido algo _muy grave_).

Lily, en la mesa de enfrente a la que casualmente él había elegido para sentarse, la miro ceñuda pero no dijo absolutamente nada y volvió la mirada hacia su libro y se pergamino. Sirius fingió leer una revista mientras, de cuando en cuando, miraba de reojo a Lily Evans.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que quieres? —espetó ésta la tercera vez que descubrió a Sirius mirándola como si quisiera comérsela… Raro, muy raro.

—Eh… ¿me hablas a mí? —Evans le dirigió una mirada que Sirius interpretó "Black, hacerte el sorprendido no te queda"—. Yo no quiero nada… pero gracias por preguntar. —Lily volvió a dirigirle otra mirada asesina que decía: "Joder, Black, ¿entonces por qué diablos me estás mirando?"

Lily Evans volvió la vista hacia su libro. La levantó dos segundos después, ceñuda —detestaba que alguien la interrumpiera mientras leía— cuando descubrió que Sirius se había puesto en pie y ahora se dirigía hacia ella. Lily volvió la mirada de nuevo a su libro, ignorándolo, esperando a que se fuera.

Sirius se quedó allí.

—De hecho sí quería algo —admitió.

Y la besó.

Lily se quedó paralizada en el primer momento, a pesar de que eso ya había ocurrido antes. Eran sólo un par de labios moviéndose al compás, con furia y desenfreno…

—¡Largo! ¡Largo de aquí! —Era la señora Pince, Lily se sobresaltó y se separó de Sirius como movida por una fuerza desconocida. Recogió sus cosas y salió de allí. Seguida de Sirius, eso sí.

Lily no sabía si quería pegarle una bofetada a Siruis, si quería volver a besarlo o simplemente llamarlo de todas las maneras ofensivas posibles. Pero los labios de Sirius se posaron sobre los suyos en cuanto encontraron un aula vacía y Lily no tuvo tiempo de replicar absolutamente nada.

* * *

Desde que Sirius la había besado, ella era diferente. A veces se alejaba a toda prisa por los pasillos cuando la veía venir y otras se acercaba a él y lo saludaba con un par de palabras (siempre que Potter no estuviera presente). Sirius se limitaba a sonreír y corresponder a su saludo con un gesto de cabeza e irse de allí.

No habían vuelto a tener ninguna experiencia romántica después de eso y Lily estaba un tanto confundida. A veces, tenía ganas de estrangular a Black y torturarlo de todas las maneras posibles. Y a veces, que hasta ella misma se sorprendía, quería volver a besarlo.

No se decidía.

* * *

Aquella vez todo volvió a comenzar en la biblioteca, a donde Sirius había acudido, iluminado, en busca de Evans. La encontró, obviamente, sentada en el mismo lugar de siempre. Se quedó parado, recargado en una estantería, hasta que ella notó que estaba allí. Ella sólo pronunció dos palabras:

—Aquí no.

Y sus ganas de mandar a Sirius a freír espárragos con viento fresco quedaron sepultadas por aquellos besos.

* * *

Aquello estaba mal. Completamente mal, por donde quisieran verlo. Sirius estaba traicionando a su mejor amigo, a su hermano; Lily estaba traicionando a sus propios principios… Pero se entregaban con muda pasión a aquellos besos, a aquellas caricias, sin importarles nada en ese momento.

Sí, Sirius se había fijado en la peor chica. En la que jamás se debería de haber fijado. Ahora creía ciegamente que había sido el destino, a pesar de que no creía en todas esas patrañas. Pero sólo un motivo demasiado poderoso era el que lo podía haber llevado a aquella situación.

Rara vez hablaban.

Nunca tenían nada que decirse. Simplemente se cruzaban en pasillos solitarios, o él la buscaba en la biblioteca. Bastaba una mirada y un asentimiento y no necesitaban decirse nada más para comprenderse. Nunca hablaban. O sí lo habían eran frases sueltas y sin ningún significado profundo.

De hecho, a veces Sirius tenía miedo de enfrentarse a ella y decirle que aquello no podía ser por ningún motivo. Pero entonces se volvía a encontrar con los ojos esmeralda y se olvidaba de todo.

Estaban en la raya.

Y Lily lo sabía.

Por eso decidió parar todo aquello, olvidarse de todo y no volver a cruzar una palabra con Black en su vida. Fijo sus ojos en aquellos grices que a veces tenía ganas de dejar morado y otras tantas le quitaban el sueño y simplemente acabo con todo tal como había empezado.

—Esto no puede ser, Black.

Como si todo se hubiera derrumbado. Lily Evans se marchó sin mirar atrás para no volver jamás.


End file.
